


...And Bodie Makes Three

by gritsinmisery



Series: "The Professionals" Mills & Boon covers [7]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends share more than secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And Bodie Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Shares the screencap with [Loving Bodie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/204133), because I couldn't decide which title I preferred.


End file.
